


The Bet of the Run

by padfootsotter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Styles Imagines, Harry Styles One Shots, Humour, One Direction Imagines, harry styles imagine, harry styles one shot, one direction fluff, one direction one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t know how they got into this situation, it was just stupid banter but Harry took it to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet of the Run

**Author's Note:**

> There is swearing in here, if you get offended by swearing please do not read this. There is also a mild sexual innuendo.

“Are we seriously going to do this Harry?” (Y/N) complained as she checked her clothes.

 

Harry looked over to her and said, “Why? You feeling scared?” Harry teased as he jogged on the spot.

 

(Y/N) scowled, “No. I just don’t get why we have to have this stupid bet, during this stupid time! I mean who gets up at 5 in the morning and goes for a run? I mean, can’t you go at like 6?” (Y/N) also started jogging on the spot.

 

She didn’t know how they got into this situation, it was just stupid banter but Harry took it to heart.

\----------

_(Y/N) hummed happily as she sipped her morning cup of coffee, she just went for a run and theres nothing better than having coffee straight afterwards. This was her usual routine in the morning, wake up at 6, go for a run, come back have coffee then shower. However since Harry came back from tour, her nights went into the morning and she couldn’t move in the morning. (Y/N) smiled as she felt arms snake around her waist._

_“Mmm, morning.”_

_“Morning.” Harry pecked her on the cheek, “I was looking for you this morning, but you were gone. Where were you?”_

_“I went for a run.”_

_“And you just came back now?” Harry lightly teased._

_“Yeah? Why?” (Y/N) didn’t know why he was saying that._

_“How long was your run?”_

_“3km?”_

_“Slowpoke.” Harry chuckled and reached for her cup of coffee._

_“Excuse me?” (Y/N) turned around and faced him._

_“I’m just saying that’s slow compared to mine.”_

_“Wanna bet on it?” (Y/N) asked, not really caring if he thought she was slow._

_“Sure, why not. Tomorrow at 5.” Harry kissed her and headed back upstairs._

_(Y/N) looked at Harry in shock, “Wait, you’re actually serious?” She only heard laughter in response._

 

\-----

 

“I didn’t actually mean a bet Harry. What’s the winner going to win anyway?”  (Y/N) stopped jogging on the spot and started her stretches. ‘Maybe I should have stretched first..’

 

Harry cocked his head to side as if thinking deeply, “The right to the other person. They can do whatever they want to them.” Harry winked.

 

“In bed? Or?”

 

“Whenever.”

 

(Y/N) was silent for a moment. It was a fairly good deal and she knew that maybe she can beat him. She wasn’t fairly fast but she had stamina, something Harry didn’t have as he tends to sprint. “Deal.”

 

Harry nodded and looked at his watch, “By the way I changed the course. It’s going to be 5 km.”

 

“You can’t do that!” (Y/N) retorted. “That’s unfair, you didn’t tell me anything!”

 

“Ah, true. But there’s no rule I can’t do that love.” Harry touched (Y/N)’s nose and looked at his watch again. “Alright, the end is the cul de sac. The first one that reaches there is the winner and gets right of the other person, alright?”

 

(Y/N) swore under her breath and mumbled an ‘okay’.

 

“Alright, ready? Go.” Harry started running, so did she.

 

_‘Stupid Harry. Stupid bet. Stupid run. Why didn’t I bring earphones? Gargh!’_ (Y/N) scowled as she saw Harry about 500 metres in front of her. She kept her pace at a reasonable speed, _‘Did I just past the 1.5 km mark?’_ (Y/N) looked back, _‘Yeah, I definitely did.’_

 

She looked in front of her again and saw a little blob, _‘Fucking Harry.’_ She felt a nudge to her side. _‘Great! I get stomach cramps! Seriously? Right now? Jesus fucking Christ.’_ (Y/N) didn’t have a choice as she walked to Harry. She couldn’t run, it hurt to run. She knew he wouldn’t let this go.

  
  
  


“Alright there slow poke?” Harry called as he saw his girlfriend approaching.

 

“Fuck off, Harry.”

 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked concerned as he saw (Y/N) clutch her side.

 

“Yeah, just stomach cramps.” (Y/N) waved him off as she sat down on the verge. “I can live.”

 

“Are you sure? If you can’t get back to the house, I’ll carry you.”

 

“I’m fine Harry. Just lay here with me you tosser.” (Y/N) patted the grass beside her as she laid back. “You know if I still wasn’t pissed at this bet, this is actually a pretty nice place to just sit and relax.”

 

Harry hummed as he held (Y/N)’s hand. They stayed like that for quite a while, Harry moved closer to (Y/N) and whispered, “Guess what? I still won.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“I get to do whatever I want to you for the next week.”

 

(Y/N) turned to him and smiled. “What are you waiting for?”

  
  
  
  



End file.
